


Sweet Treats

by one_last_time



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Kink, Food Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Size Difference, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_last_time/pseuds/one_last_time
Summary: Every since Cubs, Hank has needed some taking care of. Alex is more than up to the job.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is very sexual in nature. If you don’t like, don’t read. Positive reviews are encouraged, negative feedback will be deleted. Don’t like don’t read I can’t say it enough, this is only for fun and I don’t really care for negative feedback because nothing is going to change. 
> 
> Also this might be a trigger fic if you deal with weight related anxiety or disorders, so please be aware and don’t read if that might be an issue for you.
> 
> Love you guys!

It starts after Cuba. They had been home, Charles’ home at least, for nearly 3 months. At first it had been tense, between the Professor having become wheelchair bound, and Moira MacTaggert’s sudden departure. But soon they had found their grove. The Professor put his heart and soul into opening a school for mutants, a safe haven for children to learn and grow.

Hank retreated back down to his lab, putting together the shatters of what was once there. A new blackbird was being developed, and in the privacy of his own mind where no one, even Charles could find it, maybe even a cure for his own furry condition. Under the Professors wishes, Sean had taken up his schooling again, but surprisingly had also taken up photography and the guitar, keeping the whole house up late at night wish his strumming.

But the most surprising was Alex. At first he had wandered aimlessly, adjusting the house to accommodate the Professor’s wheel chair, creating a home gym. But by the end of the first month, he took over a whole new role: homemaker. At first it was just cleaning somethings, making sandwiches here and there. He would stop by routinely everyday by the lab, perching himself on the edge of the desk, shoving a sandwich into Hank’s hand, going “You have to eat, Bozo”. 

Initially Hank had batted away the advances, shooing Alex away from his lab, the sandwiches being left untouched. Then, Alex would hang around, touching, prodding, and generally disturbing Hank’s workflow.

It had all come to head one day when Alex had pushed over one of his last viles of Raven’s blood.

“Will you stop that?” Hank growled at Alex, barring his teeth threateningly, grabbing his wrist tightly.

But Alex didn’t back down, but blushed only slightly. “Calm down Beast, don’t worry so much.” 

Hank sighed, letting go of his wrist, “If I promise to eat your sandwiches, will you go away?” He huffed.

Alex nodded eagerly, and sure enough, after the plate was cleaned, he hopped off of the table he was perched on, sashayed away, hips swinging and humming slightly.

From there it devolved, and now Alex was shamelessly their private chef. Sandwiches turned into basic pasta dishes, which became chicken a la vodka, which become beef filets and rich mashed potatos. Cookies became cupcakes, and one day he had emerged from his lab to discover a full wedding cake sitting in the kitchen, including the candy flowers.

And Alex kept bringing down the food to him. Some days he would eat alone, just shovel down the portion that was brought to him, which seemed to be larger with each passing day. Sometimes Alex would eat with him, and after barely three minutes of eating, the slender man would push back on his chair, proclaiming how full he was, before shoving the remainder of his portion onto Hank’s plate.

At first he protested. “Alex, I can’t eat that much! You should eat it!” He blushed furiously, but Alex would only chuckle, before rubbing his taught stomach.

“Don’t worry about it Bozo. I’m completely stuffed. Besides, your a growing boy. You need it more,” he said before winking, grabbing his newly cleared plate, leaving the lab. 

Hank spent a few seconds staring at his tight backside before shaking his head, clearing it of any annoyance and/or lush, and beginning to work again, shoveling in the whole plate of food.

Then, there became a point where the food that Alex was providing just didn’t keep him full anymore. He started to leave the lab, first once a night for a midnight snack. At first it was very low-key, no one seemed to notice. Then, Alex seemed to discover what he was doing. Suddenly, there was a mini-fridge right next to his desk, constantly supplied with waters and soda, but also mini-quiches, cookies and brownies.

Then it became that Alex would tell him about something amazing that he was making that night before going to bed, and Hank would again have to leave his lab, adventuring out to have a slice of whatever was made. Usually there would be a thick slice already laid out, perfectly sealed in plastic wrap for him, with a little note. “For Bozo” or “don’t touch Sean”.

At some point, he would also start to smell when Alex would cook, and he would hang around the kitchen. Alex would flutter around the kitchen while Hank would watch his hips sway shamelessly, dancing to a music only he could hear, and they would engage in a light banter, usually which bordered on flirting so much so that once Hank had helped “clean” (usually meaning he licked the bowl), he would scurry back to his lab to avoid embarrassing himself.

It had honestly happened so gradually that when Hank’s pants started to feel tight, he thought nothing of it. Just a side effect of this new body, new mutation. It didn’t hit him until Thanksgiving what had been actually happening in his body.

He never came out to family meals with the rest of the household, so when Charles had demanded his presence at the table for Thanksgiving, he had honestly been shocked. 

Alex had been in the kitchen all day, cooking what truly smelled heavenly. They all sat down, Charles at one head of the table, Hank at the other. 

The Professor started them off. “I know it might not always seem like it, but we truly have so much to be thankful for this year,” he droned on. After everyone had gone around the table, Alex got up and started to bring out dish after dish of food. Hank’s mouth watered at the sight of all the delicious meat, the turkey skin glistening, the potatoes smooth and creamy.

“This truly looks delicious Alex, thank you,” Charles says in his most sincere ton. Alex waves him off, and does the same when Sean pipes up, going “ya man this looks great.”

But when Hank says, “It’s amazing Alex,” the blonde blushes, tilting his head down slightly in embarrassment.

They all busy themselves with preparing their plates, and as they sit down to eat finally, Sean is the one who brings it up finally.

“Holy shit dude, are you going to eat all that?” His blue eyes bugging out of his skull at the amount of food on Hank’s plate. He looks down, seeing nothing wrong with it. 

But then he looks at the others plates. Sean had the second most, but even his portion was only half the size of Hank’s own. The Professor had mainly vegetables and potatoes on the plate, and Alex had barely anything on his.

He suddenly flushed, feeling very uncomfortable. His body felt suddenly very heavy, and not his own. Sean was right, he had so much on his plate.

“He’s the Beast man, he’s got to eat that much. Otherwise he would start to look like your dopey ass,” Alex pushed back at Sean, taking the focus off of Hank. It dissolved into reckless teasing from that point forward, but the damage had already been done. Every bite Hank took felt revolting and heavy, and even though the three different pies Alex brought out at the end of the night smelled absolutely mouth watering, he couldn’t stomach the thought of adding another calorie to his body. He felt horrible too, when he saw Alex’s body completely deflate at his rejection, the light dim just slightly from his eyes.

At the end of the night when everyone else had had their fill, and the other two boys had returned to their rooms for a night of food induced comas, Charles accosted Hank.

“You know Sean didn’t mean anything by this comment at dinner tonight.” He said.  
Hank sighed, his shoulders deflating.

“I know,” he said, trying to get away from the conversation. But Charles kept pushing.

“It’s just that we haven’t seen you in a while, and you have gained a substantial amount of weight, you know we just worry for you.” He continued to talk, but it was a wave of white noise to Hank. The message was clear. He had gained too much weight.

He wasn’t attractive. Even beyond his blue exterior, he was no longer a trim man. Alex must find him repulsive! Excusing himself from Charles’ assurances, he made his way down to his lab. From that moment on, he would no longer be fat Hank. If he was going to be trapped in this mutant form, he would at least be conventionally thin and attractive.

So he started to go to the gym everyday, running mile after mile around the lake. He cut back down to three meals a day, and slowly the weight started to shred off, a half pound a week at most.

But he could tell something was hurting Alex. With every snack that he let rot in his mini-fridge, and every meal portion turned down, Alex’s eyes down turned, and he became more withdrawn from the team.

If all came to head about a week after New Years. He was down in his lab, when Alex came storming in.

“Hey Bozo.” He said, pushing papers off the desk in front of Hank, plopping himself so that his slim frame was perched right in front of Hank’s face. In his hand he held a cake. No, not just a cake, a rich, moist, fluffed chocolate cake. Hank’s stomach growled and his mouth watered, so he pushed back away from the heat radiating from Alex’s body and the heady smell of chocolate.

“What do you want Alex? “ he said, pointedly avoiding looking at the slim man.

“What do I want? What do I want Bozo?” He asks angrily. “I miss you man. We were together so much, eating dinner, and hanging out in the kitchen. And you always ate my food! Now you look at me and anything I make like it’s the most disgusting thing you’ve ever seen!” He explodes outward. He jumps off the desk, before pushing forward and planting himself firmly on Hank’s lap, ass rubbing pleasurably along Hank’s rapidly rising erection. “That makes me feel so damn angry man. But also confused and sad. I thought you really liked me.” He peered down through crystal blue eyes.

Hank tried to look away, but Alex’s hand came up to cup his cheek. “What’s going in that big brain of yours Bozo?”

Hank sighed, squirming slightly in the hopes that Alex wouldn’t feel his full on erection. He blushed brightly, ducking his head.

“I don’t know. Before thanksgiving, I hadn’t realized how I looked, or how I was acting. Now I realized. Not only am I a beast, but I’m also a fat, useless lump! And you have to find me horribly unattractive. You’re so beautiful, and I’m just horrible in every way.” He cries out, turning away in humiliation, ripping his face out of Alex’s hands.

“Is that really how you feel?” Alex asks softly. Hank nodded slightly. Then Alex started to chuckle a little. Hank felt a flash of anger. He had just revealed his darkest emotions, and now his was laughing at him?

Then Alex pulled him by this face. “You stupid bozo.” Hank let out a soft growl, but Alex pulled him into a brazing kiss. He mouth was scorching, and Hank felt like all the air had been pulled from his lungs. He rolled his hips against Alex’s slender ones, moaning as Alex broke of the kiss, panting like an animal in heat.

“I fucking love how big you’ve gotten.” Alex hay’s fiercely. “I love the fact that you had to let out your pants.” Hank looks away and blushed fiercely.

“No look at me.” He grabs Hank by the chin. “At first I just loved proving you with food, seeing you eat it.” Then it was Alex’s turn to blush. “But then you would seek out more. And damn Beast,” he lets out a high moan.

“I love seeing you eating the food I provide,” he ruts his ass against Hank’s cock. “Seeing you swallow massive bite after massive bite, letting me provide for you.” Hank moans out at the feeling of Alex on him, so small in comparison, grabbing his hips with his larger hands. Alex moans wantonly, panting as one massive paw massages his ass.

“Fuck I love watching you eat. The way you moan after every bite, like it’s the best orgasm you’ve ever had. And I LOVE the way you swell up. How your stomach filled out the waist line of your pants, making it so tight and uncomfortable. The way your thick thighs pushed out on the legs until all I could see was curves. Your ass looks so damn good, fuck baby I want you so bad.” Alex is moaning in between each sentence, and Hank is spinning with lush, burying his face into Alex’s neck. 

“The way sometimes your tummy would hurt after you ate, and you had to undo your pants to let your stomach hang out? One time I came down at night and you had eaten an entire apple tart all by yourself. Your stomach must have hurt so bad, you let your pants open, and started to rub it yourself. Do you know what I did when I saw that baby?” Alex murmured filthily into his ear. Hank shook his head no, beyond words.

“I just stood there in the dark, watching you, and I pulled out my cock and imagined it was me rubbing your stomach. I imagined that you had just gotten home from work, and that you had me hand feed you that tart like a good little househusband. And then I imagined that you forced me to rub your stomach, and then once you felt better, made me rub your cock, forced me down until you broke my ass in two with your size. I came to you rubbing your stomach at 2 in the morning, and I wished you would see me and bend me over the counter, and fuck me right there.” Hank full out moaned at the image Alex made, bitting into his shoulder while the other man shook with lust.

“And you know what?” He said. They both stilled, and it felt very fragile for a moment.

“What?” He asked tentatively. Alex grinned wildly, and rutted against him.

“Not only do I want do what I just said, I want to help you get bigger. Would you let me do that Hank? Would you let me hand feed you food until your stomach hurts? Until you can’t fit any of your clothes, and your forced to buy new ones? Until you can’t ever remember feeling hungry, or without having someone provide what you want? Need? Until it’s just me, my food, and my body providing everything you ever need?” Hank groaned in desperation.

“You really don’t mind my weight? That I’m so much bigger then you?” He was bashful for a second.

“I only mind if you do. If you don’t, then baby I want to see how far we can go.” Hank thinks for a second, before nodding.

“Yes.” Then firmer. “Yes, I want to be yours. Please make me yours.”

That was all that Alex needed. He got off Hank’s lap, and grabbed the cake where he had left it, before sauntering back over.

“Then let’s start here. I want you to eat the whole thing baby.” Hank moaned, nodding. Not even bothering with a fork or knife, Alex just shoved his fingers into the cake, feeding hank straight by hand. He lapped alway, enjoying the sweet flavor, suckling at Alex’s fingers, lapping them clean.

The first half of the cake went down easily, but by the time three forth were done, he was panting, stomach aching, belly pressed too far out.

“Does your belly hurt baby?” Alex said, still holding another piece of cake in his hands. Hank nodded desperately, stomach and cock throbbing in a strange unison. “Let me help.” He unbuttoned the pants, releasing his stomach, rubbing it both endearingly and erotically. He struggled through another two bites, but he felt like he couldn’t complete any more.

“I can’t Alex. It’s too much. It hurts my stomach.” Alex let out a low moan, before rubbing his hips back in Hank’s lap.

“Please baby, just try for me?” He looked bashful under his lashes. Hank gave a few more bites, and there was only another handful of cake left. Alex was constantly rubbing his stomach.

“Come on baby, you can do it. Just two more bites for me. Two more bites, it would be so damn hot. You are going to look so good, full of my cake, my food. And, if you finish these last two bites, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Hank gave it one last push, and swallowed the last bite. He felt sick, but Alex was rubbing his stomach, face looking up at him in awe and adoration.

“Oh my god. You actually ate the whole thing. Holy shit baby, you look so fucking hot with your stomach stuck out like that. Fuck I love you.” He was back in a bruising kiss, and Alex slipped out of his pants, and settled his ass right above his cock.

“You just sit here baby and let me take care of you, don’t you do anything.” And he pushed down. Hank bucked as the tight heat enveloped his cock, and Alex forced his hips back down.

He was in heaven as the blond rode him over and over, his tight passage gripping him furiously, and his thing pale legs shaking with effort. It was only a matter of minutes before they were both crying out, Alex sinking down deeply once more, Hank spurting deeply within him, bitting down in a claim. 

They both let their breath calm down, and Alex began rubbing his stomach again.

“I’m going to make you feel so good baby. Your going to feel so good, and your going to be mine always. Mine to feed, mine to love. And you’ll need me always.”

As Hank drifted off to sleep in utter bliss, he questioned why he would ever want it any other way. He’s Alex’s, and Alex will give him what he needs.


End file.
